A blockchain may be used as a public ledger to store any type of information. Although, primarily used for financial transactions, a blockchain can store any type of information including assets (i.e., products, packages, services, status, private information, etc.). A blockchain may be used to securely store any type of information in its immutable ledger.
There is a conflict between the concerns of enforcement agencies and technology vendors attempting to protect users from privacy violations and identity theft. At the center of this conflict is encryption technology that has become sufficiently difficult to break on many devices. Encryption is generally provided by a centrally managed device administering keys and controlling the encryption of other devices. Such a configuration is vulnerable to attacks from hackers and unauthorized third parties.
An alternative to centralized encryption key management is to permit devices to store and manage their own encryption keys. This approach has its own drawbacks when access to the device is necessary by an authorized third party, such as law enforcement or other governing entities. For example, determining who and when access should be shared to users' personal computing devices presents its own challenges, such as who to trust and what credentials are necessary to offer such access.